Die Faschingsparty in Bruchtal
by Salsania
Summary: Herr der Ringe Parodie mit allen Gefährten, Nazgul´s, Sauron, Saruman uvm... viel Spaß beim lesen und lachen. NEUE Kapitel ONLINE!!!
1. die ersten Gäste

Elrond hatte mal wieder alle nach Bruchtal eingeladen, aber nicht um einen Rat einzuberufen, sondern um eine Faschingsparty zu machen. Geladen waren: Aragorn und Arwen, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Faramir, Merry, Pippin, Sam und Rosi, Eowyn, Saruman, Sauron und die neun Nazguls. Die Party wurde von Sihrina und Beregond ausgerichtet.  
  
13ter September des 4ten Zeitalters im Jahre 8  
  
Elronds Part:  
  
Endlich kamen die ersten Gäste an. Unter ihnen war meine liebe Tochter Arwen und ihr Mann Aragorn. Sie sah sehr unbefriedigt und unglücklich aus. "Wie geht es dir mein Kind" begrüßte ich sie. "Nicht so gut. Aragorn hat nur noch Migräne und keine Lust auf. du weißt schon. Mich nervt das langsam" antwortete sie mürrisch. "Na, dann leg dir doch einen Liebhaber zu" meinte ich und zwinkerte ihr zu. Aragorn stieg von seinem Pferd, warf mir einen strafenden Blick zu und ging ins Haus, sich eine Kopfschmerztablette zu holen. Ich half meiner Tochter vom Pferd und wir folgten Aragorn ins Haus.  
  
Aragorn´s Part:  
  
Endlich kamen wir in Bruchtal an. Die Kopfschmerzen waren unerträglich und Arwen motzte schon die ganze Zeit, das sie endlich wieder. ihr wisst schon was ich meine. haben möchte. Ich hatte ihr schon oft genug gesagt, das ich nicht kann, wenn ich meine Migräne habe und kann ich was dafür, wenn diese schon 3 Jahre andauert. Ich hoffe Elrond kann mir weiterhelfen, denn vom rubbeln bekomme ich schon Schwielen an den Händen. Elrond musste sich auch noch darüber lustig machen und riet Arwen, sich einen Liebhaber zu zulegen. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt, wenn da nicht diese schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen wären. Daher ging ich erst mal ins Haus mir ne Aspirin zu besorgen.  
  
Gimli´s Part:  
  
Ich hab es ihm schon tausendmal gesagt, dass ich Pferde hasse und was macht der blöde Elb, er setzt mich auf sein Pferd. Ich wollte weiterlaufen, aber nein. Es geht schneller wenn ich dich mitnehme. blöder Elb. ich hasse ihn und sein blödes Pferd und dann textet er mich noch mit seinen doofen Haaren zu und welche neuen Pflegeprodukte er wieder getestet hatte. Das interessiert nicht mal sein Pferd, geschweige denn mich. Ich will ein eigenes Pferd oder er bekommt es mit meiner Axt zu tun. Außerdem bin ich schon mindestens 3mal vom Pferd gefallen. "An deinem Äußeren sollte man auch mal arbeiten. Wenn wir in Bruchtal sind, werde ich dir gleich ein Schaumbad einlassen und dann waschen wir dich mit meiner neuen Pflegelotion und in deinen Bart flechten wir ein paar schöne süße Zöpfchen rein. Was hältst du davon?" fragte Legolas. Oh, nein, jetzt geht das schon wieder los. Wenn er nicht gleich die Klappe hält dann brat ich ihm so eine über, das er nicht weiß ob Elb oder Zwerg ist.  
  
Legolas Part:  
  
Ich halt es nicht mehr aus. Hätte ich ihn doch nur weiterlaufen lassen, aber nein, so nett wie ich wieder bin, hab ich ihn mitgenommen. Andauernd motzt er rum, entweder über das Pferd oder meinen Reitstiel oder meine Haare. Was hat er nur gegen meine schönen Haare. Er ist einfach ein Barbar und wird einer bleiben. Und dann biete ich ihm an, hilfsbereit wie ich bin, das er meine Pflegeprodukte haben kann, damit er nicht mehr so stinkt und was macht er, motzten und motzten. Dann versucht er mir wieder eine mit seiner Axt überzubraten und fällt dabei prompt vom Pferd und das heute schon zum dritten Mal.  
  
Aragorn´s Part:  
  
Nachdem ich mir eine Aspirin geholt hatte, ging ich hinaus auf die Terrasse etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Außerdem war es heraußen um einiges leiser, da Arwen und Glorfindel sich gegenseitig durch das Haus jagten und Arwen dabei schrie wie am Spieß. Ich war kurz eingenickt, als Legolas und Gimli in den Hof ritten und mit ein herzlichen, aber viel zu lautes "Servus" entgegen riefen. "Nicht so laut. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen" flüsterte ich. Gimli hatte mich anscheinend nicht verstanden, da er etwas lauter "WAS?" rief. Ich hielt meinen schon geschundenen Kopf und ging Richtung Rosengarten, um mich dort auf die Marmorbank zu setzten und die Ruhe zu genießen. 


	2. weitere Gäste

Beregond´s Part:  
  
Meine Güte, hab ich noch viel vorzubereiten, als erstes muss ich noch mal die Gästeliste durchgehen und natürlich checken dass die Dekoration passt. Apropos Dekoration, hab ich nicht vorhin hier unten im Gang schon die Lampions aufgehängt? Ach so, das wollte Sihrina ja erledigen. wo treibt die sich eigentlich schon wieder rum? Oh nein, jetzt kommen auch noch Arwen und Glorfindel und ich hab noch nicht mal die Hälfte fertig. "Na, immer noch nicht fertig hier? Beeil dich mal!!!" sagte Arwen um mich herumtanzend. "Entweder du hilfst mir oder du schaust dass du dich hier wieder entfernst!!!" rief ich ihr noch hinterher und schon waren Sie auch wieder weg.  
  
Sihrina´s Part:  
  
Endlich Ruhe. Beregond nervt schon langsam mit seiner Partyvorbereitung. Ich hab mich nicht darum gerissen, aber nein, ich bin wieder die blöde, die alles machen muss. Gut das ich mich verdrücken konnte. Ah, da sind ja Legolas und Gimli, und sie streiten schon wieder. Typisch. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht begrüßte ich die beiden. "Servus. Auch schon da? Hey Gimli, wie bist du denn auf das Pferd gekommen?" "Ach, sei ruhig" schimpfte dieser. "Der blöde Elb musste mich ja unbedingt mitnehmen und jetzt hab ich einen wunden Po!" "Ich hätte Babypuder dabei für deinen wunden Po" meinte Legolas und fing an zu lachen. Gimli holte wieder aus und weg war er. im Stroh verschwunden. Ich konnte mich auch nicht mehr halten und musste mich setzten. "Ich find das nicht witzig" schimpfte Gimli weiter. Man konnte ihn zwar nicht mehr sehen, aber hören. Noch immer lachend machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach drinnen, um Beregond zu helfen.  
  
Boromir´s Part:  
  
"Wir sind gleich da" sagte ich zu meinem Bruder Faramir, der mich zu dieser komischen Faschingsparty begleitet hat. Er ließ einen tiefen Seufzer los und war auch so froh wie ich, endlich da zu sein. Die Sättel sind auch nicht mehr das was sie waren und daher ist langes reiten nicht mehr so angenehm. Wir bogen um die letzte Kurve und schon waren wir in Bruchtal. Als wir in den Hof einritten hörte man schon Gimli schimpfen und danach lautes Gelächter. Ich stieg ab und schon kam auch Sihrina um die Ecke gebogen und winkte uns zu. "Hallo. Auch schon da" begrüßte sie mich und wir umarmten uns. Auch Faramir wurde herzlich begrüßt. "Ich muss wieder rein Beregond bei der Dekoration helfen. Der ist wahrscheinlich wieder am fluchen, weil ich mich wo anders herumtreibe. Bis später" sagte sie und weg war sie wieder. Faramir und ich brachten unsere Pferde in den Stall und trafen dorten Legolas und Gimli, der noch immer schimpfte.  
  
Faramir´s Part:  
  
Ich kann kaum sagen wie froh ich war als wir endlich in Bruchtal angekommen waren. Länger hätte ich es in diesem tollen Sattel nicht mehr ausgehalten. (Ironie *g*) Jetzt müssen wir auch noch die anderen Begrüßen und einen Lärm fabrizieren die hier schon wieder. Irgendwie hab ich jetzt gar keine Lust auf ne Faschingsparty würde viel lieber eine Rauchen. Und so wie ich Aragorn kenne wird der sicher wieder irgendwo alleine sitzen und hoffen dass seine Aspirin wirkt. Na ja, mal sehen was ich heute noch so anstellen kann, hier interessiert sich ja eh wieder keiner für mich. Warum bin ich eigentlich mitgeritten? Na ja, mal sehen wer überhaupt so alles kommt, Boromir wollte mir ja wieder mal nix verraten. Hält sich immer noch für was Besseres weil er immer der Lieblingssohn war.  
  
Nazgul´s Part:  
  
Kreisch! Lach! Kreisch!  
  
Saurons Part:  
  
Na, endlich da. Das ist ein blöder Weg bis nach Bruchtal. Hätte ich mir auch denken können, wenn man schon so was Bruchtal nennt, dann kann das nur steinig sein. Meine Füße tun mir weh und dann ist mir auch noch der Stöckel abgebrochen. Schweinerei. Das nächste Mal können die mich mal auf meiner Pudarosa-Schönheitsfarm besuchen. Mal sehn wer schon alles da ist. Hoffentlich leiht mir Arwen ein Kleid von sich, denn meins ist total dreckig und verstaubt. Wo ist sie denn schon wieder. na, ich wird mal im Haus nach ihr suchen. 


	3. noch mehr Gäste

Merry und Pippin:  
  
"Wir sind da" schrie Merry und Pippin rief noch lauter "Wo sind denn alle?". Kaum abgestiegen rannten wir ins Haus hinein und suchten erst mal alles ab. Wir rissen alle Türen auf und in einem Zimmer erwischen wir auch Arwen und Glorfindel bei irgendwelchen Schweinereien. Sie schrie jedenfalls sehr laut und warf irgendwas nach uns. Da sind wir lieber wieder gegangen. Die nächsten Zimmer waren leer, aber im Keller waren Beregond und Sihrina dabei, alles für die Faschingsparty herzurichten. Einmal quer durch den Raum und schnell wieder raus und das Chaos war perfekt. Wir hörten noch jemanden fluchen und das war's dann auch wieder. Jetzt rauf und Elrond begrüßen. einmal durch das Zimmer, in den Dokumenten gewühlt und wieder "RAUS!!!" schrie er, aber schon zu spät. Wo ist denn nur Aragorn. der hat bestimmt wieder Kopfschmerzen..*grins*. der Garten.*smile* "Auf ihn mit Gebrüll" schrieen wir und stürzten uns auf ihn. "Seid ihr des Wahnsinns fette Beute" rief er uns hinterher, als wir uns wieder aus dem Staub machten. Jetzt setzten wir uns erst mal hin und überlegen die nächsten Streiche.*fg*  
  
Sam und Rosi:  
  
"Gleich sind wir da, Rosie" sagte Sam und Rosi versuchte zu lächeln. Sie war schon sehr kaputt und wollte sich nur noch hinlegen und die haarigen Füße hochlegen. Ja, sie sahen endlich Bruchtal und gaben ihre Pferde bei dem Parkdienst ab. "Ich werde mal die anderen suchen" sagte Sam und Rosi ging in ein beliebiges Zimmer und legte sich hin. Sam machte eine Runde durch das ganze Haus und begrüßte Aragorn und Faramir, Sihrina und Beregond, Elrond, Arwen und Glorfindel, na ja, da hätte er jetzt nicht reingehen sollen. egal. als er fertig war und ihn auch noch Merry und Pippin über den Haufen gelaufen haben, ging er Rosi suchen. In der Küche übermannte ihn der Hunger und er aß ein ganzes Hühnchen auf, um kurz darauf selig neben dem Kühlschrank einzuschlafen.  
  
Gandalf´s Part:  
  
Oh, Mann, kann der nerven. Das nächste Mal geh ich alleine oder lasse mich Gwaihir absetzten, aber ich werde nie wieder mit einem so geschwätzigen Istari einen so langen Weg gehen. Endlich, wir sind da und ich kann ihn endlich jemanden anderen aufs Auge drücken und mir in Ruhe einen erholsameren Platz suchen. Aragorn wird wahrscheinlich wieder im Garten sitzen und sich vor den ehelichen Pflichten drücken mit seiner ewig gleichen ausrede.  
  
Saruman´s Part:  
  
Jetzt habe ich Gandalf die ganze Zeit die tollsten Neuigkeiten, die ich über meinen Palantir in Erfahrung bringen konnte erzählt und was macht er, hört mir gar nicht zu. Zumindest hat er außer einem einzigen Kopfnicken keine Reaktion gezeigt. Die ganze Zeit muss ich dafür seinen widerlichen blauen Dunst des Halblingskrautes in die Nase steigen lassen. Ich kann verstehen, dass er in letzter Zeit nicht mehr weiß was er tut. Ich hoffe mal dass mein alter Freund Sauron schon da ist. Der versteht mich wenigstens und wenn er auch noch seine neuen Strapse dabeihat.. Uiuiui.  
  
Später setzten sich alle an den großen Tisch in der Halle zusammen und aßen zu Abend und unterhielten sich über alte Zeiten. Da morgen ein anstrengender Tag werden würde, nahm Elrond die Zimmerverteilung vor.  
  
Merry und Pippin teilten sich ein Zimmer;  
  
Sam und Rosi bekamen auch eins gemeinsam;  
  
Die Nazgul´s wurden auf drei Zimmer verteilt, da nicht soviel Platz war;  
  
Arwen und Aragorn bekamen ein Zimmer, aber Arwen weigerte sich mit dem Weichei in einem Bett zu schlafen und folgte Glorfindel; da meldete sich Faramir und somit teilten er und Aragorn sich das Zimmer;  
  
Sauron und Saruman wollten in ein Zimmer;  
  
Gandalf wollte sein eigenes Zimmer haben, aber dieses musste er zusammen mit Beregond teilen;  
  
Legolas und Gimli wurden auch in ein Zimmer gesteckt; Gimli protestierte zwar heftigst, aber das half leider nichts.  
  
Am Schluss war nur noch ein Zimmer übrig und vor dem standen Boromir und Sihrina und Elrond meinte nur "Das müsst ihr euch jetzt teilen oder einer schläft im Stall bei den Pferden" und drehte sich um und ging.  
  
"Na toll" sagte Sihrina etwas lauter als gedacht.  
  
"Na, so schlimm bin ich auch wieder nicht. Ich beiß nicht und fressen tue ich dich auch nicht" meinte Boromir grinsend und öffnete die Türe.  
  
"Nach ihnen My Lady" sagte er und machte eine einladende Geste.  
  
Da es schon spät geworden war, gingen alle zu Bett. 


	4. ein kleiner Nachtspaziergang

Ein kleiner Nachtspaziergang durch Elrond´s Haus  
  
Bei Merry und Pippin ging es drunter und drüber, da beide noch eine Kissenschlacht veranstalteten, die man durch das ganze Haus hörte.  
  
Sam und Rosi schliefen tief und fest, da die Anreise sehr anstrengend gewesen war.  
  
Die Nazgul´s kreischten noch ein bisschen, aber nach kurzer Zeit ward auch da Ruhe eingekehrt.  
  
Arwen und Glorfindel waren mal wieder unanständig laut und Arwen konnte man wieder im gesamten Stockwerk hören.  
  
Das passte Sauron und Saruman ganz und gar nicht und Sauron klopfte heftigst gegen die Wand, da sie das Zimmer neben den beiden hatten.  
  
Beregond beschwerte sich, das Gandalf endlich das Licht löschen sollte, da er schlafen wollte und noch einen anstrengenden Tag vor sich hatte. Da aber Gandalf nicht hören wollte, ging Beregond zur Magd. Kann er bei ihr Schlaf finden oder doch nur den Beischlaf???  
  
Legolas und Gimli stritten sich darum, wer auf welcher Seite des Bettes schlafen durfte. Als sie sich endlich geeinigt hatten, schliefen beide selig Arm in Arm ein.  
  
Im Zimmer von Boromir und Sihrina war es ruhig, relativ ruhig. Man hörte die beiden, wie sie sich noch unterhielten. 


	5. der Morgen danach

14ter September des 4ten Zeitalters im Jahre 8  
  
Eowyn´s Part:  
  
Als ich endlich in Bruchtal angekommen war, natürlich zu spät, da ich mich einmal verritten hatte, schliefen noch alle. Daher ging ich in den Stall, versorgte mein Pferd und ging danach ins Haus zum Elrond. Er schlief zwar noch, aber das war nicht so schlimm, da ich mich einfach zu ihm legte, um noch etwas Schlaf zu finden.  
  
Ein neuer Tag begann mit viel Geschrei. Merry und Pippin waren schon aufgestanden und wünschten jedem einzeln einen schönen guten Morgen. Als ersten platzen sie bei Arwen und Glorfindel rein und überraschen beide bei der Beseitigung seiner Morgenlatte.  
  
Danach waren Sauron und Saruman dran, aber da gab es leider nichts zu sehen. Enttäuscht gingen sie zu Aragorn und Faramir, die sich um die letzte Tablette Aspirin stritten. Auch Legolas und Gimli stritten sich wieder, weil Gimli anscheinend zu laut geschnarcht hatte und keinen Bock auf dessen doofen Popuder hatte.  
  
Gandalfs und Beregonds Zimmer war leer, da Gandalf schon aufgestanden war, um der erste im Bad zu sein.  
  
Leise öffneten sie die Türe zu Sihrinas und Boromirs Zimmer und schlichen sich langsam an das Bett heran. Beide schliefen noch tief und fest. "Sind sie nicht süß" flüsterte Pippin und grinste. "Guten Morgen!" schrie Merry und fing laut das lachen an, als beide erschrocken hochfuhren. Sihrina packte ein Kissen und warf es den zwei Flüchtenden hinterher. "Daneben" hörte man noch aus dem Gang und dann war es wieder ruhig. Beide ließen sich wieder ins Bett zurücksinken, um noch etwas Schlaf zu finden.  
  
Elrond wurde auch nicht verschont und als ein Weinkrug geflogen kam, ergriffen beide die Flucht in die Küche. "Was machst du hier?" fragte Elrond etwas ungläubig Eowyn, die neben ihm lag. "Ich bin in das erst beste Zimmer gegangen und habe mich hingelegt, um noch etwas Schlaf zu finden" antwortete diese und grinste. "Ach so" meinte Elrond und drehte sich wieder um.  
  
Als letztes bleiben nur noch die Zimmer der Bediensteten übrig, die Merry und Pippin natürlich auch nicht von sich verschont sehen wollte. Ein leichtes grinsen konnten Sie sich nicht verkneifen, als Sie Beregond im Zimmer der Magd fanden und beide interessanter Weise eng umschlungen auf einer Seite des Bettes lagen.  
  
Nachdem der Streit um die letzte kleine Aspirintablette ausgestanden war, aus welcher, zum Entsetzen Faramirs, dann doch Aragorn hervorging, wurde es, zumindest vom Wetter her ein wunderschöner vorfrühlingshafter Tag. So dachte sich Faramir, er sollte nach dieser Niederlage vielleicht am besten auch mal wieder in den Garten hinuntergehen und sich ein kleines Pfeifchen genehmigen.  
  
So ging er schnell mal bei Gandalf vorbei, weil er wusste, das dieser, nachdem er schon seit einigen hundert Jahren von dem Zeug abhängig ist, welches sich gar Pfeifenkraut nennt, immer einen ausreichenden Vorrat dabei hätte.  
  
" Hi Gandalf," sagte er, als er über die Holzplanken in dessen Zimmer stürzte. "wo ist denn eigentlich Beregond um diese Zeit schon unterwegs? Wobei, egal, eigentlich wollte ich dich nur um eine Kleinigkeit bitten."  
  
Ohne zu zögern, wusste Gandalf freilich bescheid und gab ihm ein kleines Bündel, welches prall gefüllt von Pfeifenkraut war. "Wo Beregond sich herumtreibt weis ich nicht" antwortete Gandalf noch, "hat sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen heute Nacht entfernt, weil er angeblich schlafen wolle und ich ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen würde. Dann war er auf einmal verschwunden und ist seitdem nicht mehr wieder aufgetaucht. Dabei wollte ich ihm nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten erklären."  
  
Etwas ungläubig sah ihn Faramir darauf noch kurz an, um gleich darauf auch in Richtung des Gartens zu verschwinden.  
  
Faramir war gerade dabei, sich sein Pfeifchen ganz gemütlich auf einem versteckten kleinen Felsen innerhalb des Gartens zu Stopfen, als er zu seiner rechten auf einmal ein paar Schreie hörte. "Klingt dass denn nicht wie ein paar Halblinge." Dachte er bei sich. "Es werden wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Füchse oder ähnliche Viecher sein." Sagte er sich darauf.  
  
Aber plötzlich war es vorbei mit der Herrlichkeit. Noch immer war er nicht fertig, seine Pfeife zu stopfen, als er sehr unsanft von aus dem Gebüsch, johlend und schreiend herauskommenden Etwas unsanft zu Boden gestoßen wurde.  
  
"Hey, Merry und Pippin" wurde ihm gleich gewahr. Mussten die Ihm schon wieder dazwischenfunken? Schon das letzte Treffen hatte er nicht in allzu guter Erinnerung.  
  
Und, oh weh, jetzt wurde es ihm erst bewusst, im Fallen hatte er seine komplette, von Gandalf bekommene Ration Pfeifenkraut verloren. Nein, sie lag natürlich nicht irgendwo auf der Wiese verstreut, das wäre zu schön gewesen. Hier nebendran musste es natürlich einen kleinen Bach geben und ausgerechnet in diesen ist das ganze Kraut reingefallen.  
  
Immer noch singend und johlend stahlen sich die beiden Hobbits davon. Keiner Schuld bewusst wünschten sie ihm noch einen wunderschönen Tag und waren auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
"Na toll," dachte sich Faramir "erst keine Aspirin abbekommen und jetzt ist auch noch das ganze Pfeifenkraut futsch. Wie soll ich dass denn bitteschön Gandalf erklären. OK er ist nicht mehr der Hellste, aber seine Rationen hat er immer noch im Griff. So ein Mist." 


	6. Partyvorbereitung und Gaeste

Als endlich alle aufgestanden waren und am Frühstückstisch saßen, wurde die Faschingsparty besprochen. "Wer will Karaoke singen?" fragte Elrond in die teilweise verschlafene Runde. "Die Liedtexte hat Beregond in seinem riesengroßen Archive. Am Besten gleich nach dem Essen, die Songs aussuchen, damit es später keine Keilereien gibt." Kaum hatte Elrond den Satz beendet, sprangen die Hobbits auf und liefen in den Keller hinunter, indem die Songtexte auslagen. Am Schluss ergab sich folgende Playlist:  
  
Arwen: Mariah Carey - Hero (das denkt sie auch nur, weil sie Frodo gerettet hat *hahaha*)  
  
Sauron: Celine Dion - I'm Alive (da hat er aber noch Schwein gehabt *lach*)  
  
Merry + Pippin: Elton John George Michael - Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me (soso, die ganze Nacht toben und dann so was *grins*)  
  
Eowyn: Christina Aguilera - Dirrty (ohne Worte; wer das Lied kennt, weiß warum)  
  
Aragorn + Faramir: Heut hab ich Kopfweh (typisch Männer *smile*)  
  
Sihrina: Nightwish - Forever Yours (an wen ist das nur gerichtet *smile*)  
  
Legolas: Witt - Eisenherz (seit wann hat er denn überhaupt eins *lach*)  
  
Beregond: The 69 Eyes - crashing high (better be careful *lol*)  
  
Boromir + Sihrina: Theatre of Tragedy - Tanz der Schatten (sind sie nicht süüüüüüß *grins*)  
  
Als alle Lieder vergeben waren, mussten noch Beregond und Sihrina so einiges herrichten. Die Lampions mussten noch aufgehängt werden und die komplette Karaoke-Anlage musste aufgebaut werden. Das übernahmen Legolas und Gimli, die sich wie immer darüber stritten wer was wie zu machen hat. (Wir kennen es ja schon mittlerweile *narv*)  
  
Arwen und Eowyn deckten in der Zwischenzeit den Tisch für die Party. Es mussten Gläser, Teller, Besteck und sehr viele Servietten hergerichtet werden. Das Buffet wurde vom Partyservice Orc & Co. KG gegen Nachmittag angeliefert und aufgebaut. Arwen musste den netten Orc´s ab und zu eine auf die Finger hauen, da sie vom Buffet naschen wollten.  
  
Getränke wurden von der Brauerei "Zum schiefen Turm" geliefert. Es gab Bier, Säfte, Spezi, Cola usw. und auch eine Bowle, die aus Erdbeeren, Aprikosen, Bananen, Birnen und sehr viel Schnaps gemixt wurde. *hicks*  
  
Gegen 18 Uhr, pünktlich zum Abendessen, waren endlich alle mit der Arbeit fertig und ließen sich erschöpft auf den Stühlen nieder. "So, da endlich alles erledigt ist, dürft ihr jetzt in euere Zimmer gehen und euch euere Kostüme anziehen. Seid bitte pünktlich um 20 Uhr wieder hier, damit wir anfangen können. Die Karaoke-Show wird gegen 21 Uhr beginnen und die Reihenfolge der Songs wird kurz vorher bekannt gegeben" sagte Elrond und verließ das Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen.  
  
20 Uhr:  
  
Die Kostüme waren ausgefallen und teilweise belustigend.  
  
Elrond hatte sein rotes Kleid an und ging als der Travestiekünstler Mary;  
  
Sauron hatte sein rosarotes Hasenkostüm angezogen und meinte nur "Soll ich sie ablenken?" und brachte sich in Pose;  
  
Saruman hatte Strapse und eine schwarze Korsage an, a la Rocky Horror Picture Show;  
  
Legolas ging als Robin Hood, Held in Strumpfhosen;  
  
Gimli setzte sich seine schwarze Sonnenbrille auf und ging als einzelner ZZ Top;  
  
Aragorn und Faramir gingen als Batman und Robin, wobei Faramirs Robin- Kostüm etwas eng war;  
  
Merry, Pippin und Frodo gingen als Tick Trick und Track;  
  
Sam machte den Onkel Donald und Rosi ging als Daisy;  
  
Beregond ging als Zorro mit seiner schwarzen Peitsche;  
  
die Nazguls schlossen sich Saruman an und verkleideten sich, wie die anderen Darsteller in The Rocky Horror Picture Show;  
  
Eowyn ging als Lara Croft und anstatt Pistolen hatte sie zwei Dolche einstecken;  
  
Gandalf ging als Terminator, Senior versteht sich;  
  
Boromir und Sihrina gingen als Tom und Jerry. 


End file.
